How The Waves Crash
by DelphicPark
Summary: Max, Nudge, Ella, and Angel start a band called The Eastern Lights. Max books one of their gigs on a cruise that goes around the world. But what happens when she has some competition on the stage? FAX, EGGY
1. Chapter 1

Ella's heels clacked on the wooden boards of the dock as she walked towards the cruise boat, suitcase trailing behind her. I followed her, taking deep breaths of the sea salted air. My old converse and jeans made me look like a homeless person next to her stilettos and sundress. Nudge came up next to me, smiling. "You were a genius, booking us on a cruise." I know what you're thinking by this: What the hell is she talking about? Well, here it is. I'm in a all girl band called The Eastern Lights. The band consists of: Ella on keyboard, Nudge on bass, Angel on drums, and Me, Max Ride, on guitar and vocals. We aren't a famous band yet, but I'm hoping this will be our big break.

"I know," I answer her. "But I heard we're going to have some competition. Some Professional competition." Nudge's smile didn't leave her face.

"We can beat them out. I know we can." I smiled back at her, and I grabbed my bags, continuing to follow Ella. Nudge kept her pace with me, and squealed endlessly about how excited she was. I wasn't listening though, I was staring at the ship, and marveling at how picture perfect everything was. The waves, calm and soothing, lapping against the bottom of the boat. The birds, chirping and soaring through the endless blue sky. No clouds today. Snapping out of the haze, I saw My dad helping Angel with her drum set. Both of them smiled at me when they realized I was looking at them.

The world seemed black and white, or in slow motion. The numbness in my soul was gripping, like ice. I thought warm weather would be good for me. But still, it was there, and overwhelming as ever. We reached the boat. I handed the man my ticket, and he smiled at me, letting me through. The bow of the boat was covered in lights, which, at night, would be the prettiest thing-like ever. Great, I'm starting to sound like Nudge. Our room was on the top floor, since we would be performing on the deck. When I opened the door to the suite I gasped. It was lovely. The walls were a Caribbean blue.

The kitchen floor was hard wood, and the bedroom had rugs the color of sand. All of the beds had crisp white sheets. It was perfect. Nudge was already filling up the closet with the clothes, Angels was getting the instruments, and Ella was stocking the kitchen. I chucked our makeup and toiletries into the bathroom, and then sat down on the bed I'd picked. My dad came into the suite, and walked up to me. "Alright," he told me. "That's everything. I'll miss you, sweetheart. Kick some ass, okay?"

"Okay," I answered smiling up at him. "I love you." he pulled me into a hug, squeezing my insides.

"I love you too." he released me, said goodbye to the rest of the girls, and left out the door, shutting it behind him. Angel tossed me my song book. "We've got to figure out what we are playing tonight!" she shouted, sending Nudge and Ella in the room. All three girls sat on the bed as I looked through my pieces.

"We get to play five songs tonight. Everyone picks one song, and then we'll do a group vote for the last one." I flipped to the contents. "Angel, Your pick." Angel picked 'Forever Gone,' Nudge picked 'Take Me,' Ella picked 'Knight in Shining armor,' and I picked 'No Angel.'

"Oh, we should do one of our remakes!" Nudge jumped up and down. Angel and Ella nodded their heads, smiling.

"Okay," I said. "How about 'Don't Tell Me' by Avril Lavigne?" Angel squealed, she loves Arvil. Nudge nodded. Ella gave me a look that said, _Sure, why not? _After song choices were decided, Nudge Said we had to get ready.

"Already? Are you serious?" I asked her. I want some free time to do what I want. Ella was already searching through the closet, picking out dresses. "Dresses? No way!" I turned to Angel, who shrugged.

"Look Max," Nudge stated, sounding irritated. "First off, we have to get ready early because It takes a while to do everyone's hair and makeup. Second, Dresses are formal and cute! Face it! You look great in a dress, Max." Now it was Angels turn to break in.

"I have to sit behind a drum set in a dress?" She looked horrified. I smiled. Angel and I were probably the only sixteen year-olds on the planet that hated dresses.

"Yes," Nudge answered. "Deal with it."


	2. Chapter 2

The dresses weren't that bad. I wore a strapless blue lace dress with a silver necklace, silver shoes, and silver hoops. Nudge wore a simple strapless green dress with the same shoes, earrings and necklace that I had. Ella wore a strapless black dress with a glittering bow on the chest with the same accessories as Nudge and I. Angel wore a strapless red dress with a silver belt around the waist and the same accessories as everyone else. Everyone wore their hair curled, with natural makeup and silver eye shadow. We looked professional. A set up crew had come a little earlier to pick up our instruments. We walked together down the hallway, our breaths shaking. We'd played at a couple bars and clubs, but nothing this crazy.

We reached the stage, and signed in as The Eastern Lights. "Alright," the man said, handing me a mike. "You're on in 20 minutes." I nodded and he walked off. It was almost dark, and the lights on the bow started to glow. People started showing up. Most of them were teenagers.

"Nudge," I turned to her. "Who is the act after us?" she shrugged, and continued to tuning her bass guitar. I looked around, preparing myself for the exhilaration of being on stage when I heard a voice that made not only me, but my entire band jump.

"So, this is our opening act." I spun around to see four boys. The leader had shaggy black hair with obsidian eyes and olive toned skin. He wore head to toe black and a signature smirk that would send girls into a tailspin. This wasn't just any boy. This was Nick "Fang" Martinez, Leader of the Professional band called Ammunition. Nick smiled at me. "Who is the leader?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"That would be me." I said. Nick looked me up and down, his smirk still plastered on his face. I could've swore I heard him mutter "nice." to one of his band mates.

"In case you've lived under a rock all you're life, we're Ammunition. I'm Nick," he pointed to himself. "That's Iggy," he pointed to a boy behind him with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Ella. "That's Gazzy," He pointed to another boy with snow white hair and blue eyes. "And that's Ari." he pointed to the last guy who had brown hair with brown eyes.

I nodded. "We're The Eastern Lights. I'm Max, That's Ella, Nudge, and Angel." Nick nodded, in thought for a minute.

"Isn't Max a boy's name?" he asked me. I scoffed, and turned back to the stage. We were on in 10 minutes. "Anyway," Nick's voice sent shudders through me. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to join us on stage for the encore." Before I could answer myself, Nudge had told them yes.

"This will get us more publicity!" she told me. I sighed. I don't really feel like singing with Nick "Fang" Martinez. He was just one of those rock stars that use you and then leave the next day. It doesn't matter how gorgeous he is, I will not fall for someone like him-ever. The announcer came onto the stage.

"Girls," I motioned to the stage." Time to rock!" The crowd was roaring, and most of them were wearing Ammunition T-shirts. Great, now I have to please Nick's crowd. And there he was, on the other side of the stage, behind the curtain. When his eyes fell on me the corners of his mouth lifted into a sexy smile that would've made any others girls heart go into overdrive. But not mine, because I'm Maximum Ride, right? I'm immune to that stuff.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, The Eastern Lights!" We walked onstage, basically shaking in our heels. I took a deep breath, put the microphone on the stand, and picked up my Fender (an electric guitar.) I could feel Nick's eyes burning holes through the back of my head. I turned to Nudge and nodded. Then I started to play. This song, I have a solo in the beginning. Moving my fingers rapidly across the frets, I got lost in the song. Nudge and Angel joined in, and then Ella. Pulling my mouth to the microphone, I sang.

"_Well, maybe I was always wrong,_

_Trying to find what I lost for so long,_

_Left in the rhyme of the guitar,_

_I'll drive my life like a stolen car,"_

I danced across the stage while the crowd clapped with the beat. Nudge laughed happily as we went back to back. The songs went by in a blur. The crowd got really into it. We finished our remake, 'Don't Tell Me' by Avril Lavigne. "Thank you so much for being with us tonight!" I yelled through the microphone. "But now we're going to hand you off to the big boys," the crowd screamed in approval. " Give it up for Ammunition!"

As we exited the stage, Nick grabbed my arm. "Nice show." he whispered in my ear. I stood there for a minute, frozen. He smirked, then turned to the mike. I could hear his voice from backstage." Hello Sailors! How's you're night been?" The screams of response were overwhelming. He laughed, and started strumming his guitar. I knew this song. It was a hit for 2 months straight. The lyrics flowed perfectly with the music, and Nick's playful energy left girls speechless. They went through their songs 'Break me,' 'Hell's Halo,' 'Lying eyes,' and 'Stay the Night.'

"Alright guys, we've got our last song here, it's a remake," The girls screamed his name. "Try to guess what it is." I know this song- the guitar notes are horribly familiar.

(She's so Mean by Matchbox Twenty)

"_She's an uptown, get-around, _

_anything goes it girl, girl,_

_She's a hard-core candy store, _

_give me some more girl, girl,_

_She'll make you take her to the club,_

_But then she leaves with her friends,_

_She likes to stay late at the party,_

_Cause the fun never ends,_

_And all her clothes are on the floor,_

_And all your records are scratched,_

_She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back, _

_Saying, hey, you want her,_

_But She's so mean,_

_You'll never let her go,_

_Why don't you let her go?_

_Hey, you want her,_

_But She's so mean,_

_You'll never let her go,_

_Why don't you let her go?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I really don't know how long this thing is going to be, but if you want it longer, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**...I don't own Max Ride:( **

While he sang our band weaved our way through the crowd. We wanted to make a very special entrance for the encore. We moved all of our stuff so that when they called us we played up on the bow of the boat, facing the stage. So basically, the crowd would be in-between two bands playing the same song. Nick finished up She's so mean by Matchbox Twenty and exited the stage. The crowd roared for an extra song, pumping their fists. So, I lifted the microphone to my lips. "Whose ready for an encore?"

The crowd screamed as they turned to face us. Ammunition crept back on stage as I started to play the chords.

(Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy)

"_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dieing to tell you,_

_Anything you want to hear,_

_Cause that's just who I am this week._

_Lie in the grass,_

_Next to the mausoleum,_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost,_

_But you're just a line In a song,_

_Drop a heart,_

_Break a name,_

_We're always sleeping in,_

_And we're sleeping for the wrong team,_

_We're going down, down,_

_In an earlier round,_

_And Sugar, We're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet,_

_A loaded God complex,_

_Cock it and pull it,_

_We're going down, down,_

_In an earlier round,_

_And Sugar, We're going down swinging,_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet,_

_A loaded God complex,_

_Cock it and pull it."_

The crowd screamed as Nick's guitar came into the song. We played in perfect harmony, the strums going with the beat of my heart-wait, I did NOT just say that. I was so far away, and yet I could feel the heat rolling off his body in waves. He bit his bottom lip in concentration, making my cheeks feel warm. Wait a minute, I can't fall for this boy. Its totally out of my nature. This can't be happening. It could've been anyone but him. Before I could make up more reasons why that couldn't happen, Nick broke in with the second verse.

"_Is this more than you've bargained for yet?_

_Oh, don't mind me I'm watching,_

_You two from the closet,_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans._

_Isn't it messed up,_

_How I'm just dying to be him,_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost,_

_But your just a line in a song,_

_Drop a heart, _

_Break a name,_

_We're always sleeping in,_

_And we're sleeping for the wrong team,_

_We're going down, down,_

_In an earlier round,_

_But Sugar, we're going down swinging,_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet,_

_A loaded God complex, _

_Cock it and pull it,_

_We're going down, down,_

_In an earlier round,_

_But Sugar, we're going down swinging,_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet,_

_A loaded God complex,_

_Cock it and pull it."_

Still strumming my guitar, I made my way down the stage into the crowd. Screaming people were all around me, almost making me dizzy. I stumbled through the chords, hoping to get back into the rhythm. Then, the crowd parted, just like in the movies. At the end of the gap, there stood Nick, strumming perfectly while walking toward me, his eyes swallowing me. Smirking at me, we started harmonizing together-perfectly.

"_Down, down, _

_In an earlier round,_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging,_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet,_

_A loaded God complex,_

_Cock it and pull it. _

_We're going down, down,_

_Down, down, _

_A loaded God complex,_

_Cock it and pull it."_

We were right in front of each other now, and I could feel his breath on my face. He was panting unevenly, and swallowing loudly like he couldn't get enough saliva. He looked down at me while strumming, making me start to pant too. Corny, right? I've been around this guy for maybe 3 hours and he's already made me a sap.

" _We're going down, down,_

_In an earlier round,_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging,_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet,_

_A loaded God complex,_

_Cock it and pull it."_

The song ended with a bang, making everyone in the crowd ballistic. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of Nick. His eyes were like a gravitational pull. Once you got into those obsidian eyes it was hard to find your way out. We stared at each other for what felt like hours. Finally, he broke the connection. "I hope you enjoyed our show tonight!" he yelled into the crowd, walking away from me. "We'll be performing every night, so come on down when you can!"

Regaining my composure, I turned back to the band, giving them a thumbs up. Nudge squealed and tackled me with a huge hug. "We get to do that every night? This is so awesome!" We laughed happily, hugging and high fiving each other. I turned to see Ammunition packing up. Nick turned and walked toward me his eyes burning into mine.

"Hey," he said, his voice husky and seductive. He reached out and grabbed my hand absent mindedly, playing with my fingers. I stood there, staring at him. Is he seriously doing this right now? I mean, he is practically driving me insane! He looked up and smirked at my wide eyes before continuing. "I was wondering, " he hesitated slightly, making my breath catch. "There's a party at the ships club tonight, and I was hoping you'd come with me." before his eyes could reach mine again I snapped back.

"Plan on seducing me?" he laughed darkly at this; then brought my hand to his lips. He brushed a kiss across my knuckles, sending shocks through me. Heat rose to my cheeks.

"No," he answered, lifting his mouth from my hand. "But if you want me too, I'll happily oblige." I scoffed, and his smirk widened into a sexy smile, showing his perfectly straight teeth.

"Well, I don't. And no, I won't go with you. I have plans." I said, hoping he wouldn't catch the lie.

"Are you sure, blondie?" his eyebrows lifted, and then I knew no one had rejected him before.

" I'm a brunette." I told him, but he shrugged like it made no difference. He dropped my hand and took a couple steps away from me.

"Well blondie, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." With that, he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! since school has started I'll only be able to update on weekends. I'll try my hardest to get the chapters done ASAP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride**

Okay, I have to admit, _that_ had left me steaming. Who does he think he is? Running around hitting on girls just for kicks. " Well, A) He is freakin Nick Martinez of Ammunition, and B) He obviously into you! We are going to that party!" I said that out loud? Oh no. Nudge was giving me her evil grin, meaning a bunch of outfit ideas were flowing through her brain. Ella and Angel were behind her, grinning mischievously.

No one was on my side. Life officially sucks. They lead me back into our suite to change. Strapping me in a chair with a pair of Nudges geek chic suspenders, the three surrounded me. So I sat, begging and pleading (something Max Ride rarely did.) for two whole hours. Then, they plopped me in front of a mirror, admiring their work.

"Love the hair," Nudge commented pulling at one of the loose curls from my ponytail. My bangs stayed in my face casually. Ella and Angel nodded. So, I was dresses in super short frayed jean shorts with a rainbow tank that had lace on the lining. My converse were tan. I thought I looked like a slut, but everyone else saw me as a model on vacation. Hey, at least my boobs weren't falling out. The girls got ready themselves, which took way faster than mine. Grabbing my elbows, they dragged my toward the party section of the boat. I could hear the pounding music from a mile away. Without hesitation we opened the doors and saw what looked like a club, with blue flashing lights and a bar in the corner.

I spotted Nick almost immediately, sitting in the corner, alone. He looked bored, staring at the bodies on the dance floor. There were girls on either side of him playing with his collar and tugging at his hair. Iggy spotted us, and pulled Ella away from us. Nudge grabbed Angel and they went to the dance floor, leaving me. Sighing, I took a seat on one of the bar stools. Nick's eyes finally found mine, and he smirked. _Smug asshole! _He seemed to know what I was thinking, and grabbed a girls hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. She was a red head, and she looked like she was ready to pass out. She had that look on her face that said: _Omygoshi'mdancingwithfreakingNickMart inez!_

They started dancing in front of me, his hands tracing up and down her sides while he pressed his lips to her collarbone. During the entire dance, he never took his eyes off of me. His face held an unspoken challenge. _I dare you to party like I do. Party like a rock star. _I cocked my eyebrows. He asked for it. Standing, I found a boy sitting on one of the sofas alone. He had dirty blond hair and Caribbean blue eyes. I turned back to find Nick's eyes still on me as he danced with the red head. Turning back, I walked up to the boy, and sat on his lap, straddling his hips. I didn't have to even turn back to see Nick's wide eyes. The boy stared at me, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "W-Who are you?" he asked politely, clenching his jaw.

"I'm Max." I pointed at myself with my newly manicured finger. God, now I really feel like a slut. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Dylan." he forced out as I trailed my finger down his chest. All of my insides were screaming at me to stop, but I'm to stubborn to listen to them. All this time I was secretly wishing it was Nick's lap I was sitting on. Wait, no. No I didn't. Twisting back, I looked at Nick, whose eyes were hard and angry. So, I grabbed Dylan by the collar of his dress shirt and pressed my lips to his roughly. Dylan kissed back eagerly, and we seemed to move in sync for a few seconds. Dylan flipped me over, so I was laying on the couch. Our lips met again, and I bit his lower lip, feeling the thrill. Suddenly, Dylan's weight was off of me. I sat up to find Nick, with a fistful of Dylan's shirt in his hand.

"She's taken," he growled menacingly, shoving him away. Dylan stumbled back but didn't fall.

"She's the one that jumped on me!" Dylan yelled, but Nick ignored it, grabbing my hand and hauling me on the balcony of the club, out in the fresh air. He pulled me around to the side, basically quivering with anger.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled at me, anger coming off him in waves. His eyes were like oil, a black liquid that stirred in his irises.

"You were asking for it!" I screamed back. "Why do you care anyway? You don't even know me!" Girls, I know what you're all hoping he says after that. But he doesn't. He doesn't say anything. Instead, he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me, hard. Fire burned through my core, making me shiver. My hands found their way into his long shaggy hair, clutching his head to keep him close to me. His hands gripped my waist, and there was barely any room between us. His hands traveled up under my shirt, making my lips part. He used this as his tongue's entrance into my mouth.

While we battled for dominance, I realized it. Nick wasn't just some snotty rock star who played every girl he wanted; he was just looking for love. Looking for that person that made his head spin and made him catch his breath when she smiled at him. All the other girls were the ones he tried to love, but couldn't. And now, he'd struck gold. He'd found her, his perfect other half. The person he wanted to be with forever. His search was officially over.

Pulling away gently, he ran his finger pads along my face, sighing quietly. "tomorrow," he whispered. "we can get to know each other." slowly he slid something that felt like a piece of paper into my back pocket. He removed himself from me, and with one glance back, he left. And I was standing there with my heart in my hands.

**Did you like it? Let me Know! Review, Review, Review!**

***If you review a lot i will post a new chapter on Sunday***


	5. Chapter 5

So obviously, there was chemistry. A lot of it. But that was it. I didn't know him, he didn't know me. We were moving WAY to fast for my taste, but thinking back to the kiss, I just couldn't help it. He was sexy without a doubt, and he threw himself at me. What kind of girl could resist? Look at me, I'm becoming more pathetic than Nudge. But who new love could feel this way? I never expected love to be that heart fluttering feeling that bloomed in your chest whenever your eyes connected. I didn't expect it to be the heat rushing to your cheeks whenever someone talked about him. I didn't expect it to be that light-headed adrenaline in your head whenever he came close. That's the point though, right? You don't actually feel those things until you meet the right person.

Yes, you heard it here first, folks. Maximum Ride is officially a believer of love. I can here your gasps from here. Its insane, how I just met him, and yet I feel so dangerously attracted to him by more than his looks. His voice, his smile, the way he walks, and the way he slouches comfortably in his chair. Wait, back up Max. This guy is a major player. A player, Maximum. He could be using you, or worse. You never know. But damn, he's dreamy.

Alright, I'm officially at war with myself. That's nice. Sitting up from my bed I glanced at the clock. 10am. New record! Usually I end up waking up at noon. Glancing at my desk, I find a piece of rolled up paper in the back pocket of my jean shorts that I wore last night. Nick must have slipped it there when we were-urgh, yea, never mind. Gently running my fingers over the parchment, I unrolled it, to find 7 words scrawled messily across the fragment.

_The pool, 11 am. Bring a swimsuit._

_-N_

Gripping the paper tightly, I went to find Nudge. "A note." she said, analyzing the entire paper. After about five seconds, she grabbed my wrist. "Lets do this!" Digging through the suitcases, she found a suit. She held it up, smiling at me. I gasped, mouth hanging on the hard wood floor. I stared at the red strapless bikini, my mind going completely blank.

"What…" I looked at Nudge, pointing at the material. "I have to wear that?" she nodded, making me gulp. Too much was showing. I wanted my midriff COVERED. I told Nudge that before she went to pick one out. Oh well, there was no stopping her now. If she picks something, you wear it. No questions asked. Shrugging it on, I covered myself in sunscreen. Running to my drawer, I grabbed a pair of shorts and a loose tank top to use as a cover-up. Nudge handed me a pair of sunglasses and a towel on my way out. I walked to the pool area, sunglasses on, hiding my eyes. The pool was nice, but the little kids splashing in it made it look a little less desirable.

"Hey Blondie." a low voice said into my ear, almost making me jump. Thank God I wasn't easily scared. Turning around, I found Nick, in black swim trucks and a white t-shirt which looked awfully out of place.

"Hey," I said, pulling my sunglasses on top of my head. "So, what are we doing today?" he smiled, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Call your band, we're all going swimming. We can get to know each other later." he handed me the phone.

"I could make all kinds of pervert jokes right now." I told him, and he chuckled. Putting Nudge's number into the I-phone, I called her.

"Hey Nudge, get the girls. We're going swimming."

Swimming was great. Both bands got together and swam. There was screaming from Ella as Iggy picked her up from behind, squealing from Nudge, who'd gotten wet from Gazzy's cannon ball, and laughter from Angel and Ari as they splashed each other. Nick jumped in after them, and I started to shuck off my cover-up. It felt funny wearing the small red bikini, but I slowly adjusted. When Nick came up from his dive, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. I blushed and hopped into the pool feeling the cold water rush around me.

When I came up, I looked around to find everyone but Nick. Suddenly a hand grabbed my left foot, pulling me under. Opening my eyes, I found myself face to face with Nick. We treaded there, just watching each other bob up and down under the water. His eyes were clouded with some kind of far out emotion that made me want to turn away. It was almost painful. Its crazy that he can do that to me. Finally breaking eye contact, I went up for air.

It was hard to smile the rest of the afternoon. But then it was time to hang out with Nick to "get to know each other." Was this a date? I have no friggin clue. Nudge made me put on a white strapless dress with ruffles on the front and a tail that got a little longer in the back. She matched it with a jean jacket and Greek sandals. Nick showed up at my door in a untucked black dress shirt and black skinny jeans with his converse. He looked totally hot in a careless kind of way. Smiling at me, he offered his arm, and I took it, feeling totally girly and out of character.

Tonight will be interesting. And that feeling in my stomach told me that I couldn't wait.

**Another short chapter, sorry guys. I've been having a rough time with finding time to write. REVIEW~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okidoki, I have a question to answer.**

**Skatzaa: Yea, I did. When they were underwater, he was like giving her this sad look, and it got to her so much that she couldn't really be happy. Its like watching a sad video in class. I always know that it gets to me so much that it effects my attitude the rest of the day. That's what i was trying to do there. sorry if it was confusing:)**

**I know this chapter is really short but i haven't had the time to write that much. I will get a super long chapter up next for you. but this is just a reminder that i'm still here people! i'm not done yet! :)**

**I don't own Max Ride. **

**Sadly.**

The world seemed to spin a lot slower as Nick and I walked the deck of the ship. Casually I swung my arms, ever so often brushing Nicks fingers. Glancing up at him, I studied his features a little more. Low set brows, black onyx eyes, perfect nose, and pale lips that were lifted into a smirk. He walked confidently, like any other beautiful person would do. Something thick bubbled up in my stomach. Like butterflies. Shit. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet, Nick?" I asked watching him as he chuckled lightly.

"Call me Fang. Please." He turned the corner, and I followed suite. "I never really liked the name Nick anyway."

"Why not?" he sighed. "Come on," I told him. "We don't have all night." He looked back at me, grabbing my hand.

"Maybe another time, because we're here." Swinging open the door, I stared into the room with shock. We were literally INSIDE a freaking fish tank. It was an ocean style room with an aquarium wrapped around the entire perimeter of the restaurant. Fang asked the hostess for a table for two, while she glanced curiously at his well defined chest through his shirt. Mental sarcastic laugh. If she did that again, I'd kill her. And it will be ugly. Fang seems to notice I'm already pissed, so he grabs my hand, interlacing our fingers. Electric shock goes up and down my arms, viscous enough to make my arms vibrate.

His dark eyes give nothing away as the hostess seats us, asking for drinks. Fang orders a Pepsi, while I go with water. When she leaves his attention is back on me. Right there, with his hair slightly rumpled and his eyes lazily scanning over my face, he was undeniably the sexiest teen alive. Without a freaking doubt. I flipped my side bangs out of my eyes. Nervously, I glance around, trying to avoid his eyes. "Max." So much for that idea. I look up, and he smiles.

"So," I said nonchalantly, trying to hide the quiver in my voice. "What is your favorite color?" he lifted an eyebrow. Truth is, I already know the answer. Only an idiot wouldn't. "Scratch that. What's your favorite movie?" the waitress set down our drinks, scurrying away in her red heels.

"The Exorcist. I like a classic." he traces the rim of his glass.

"Favorite Music?"

"Simple Plan or Three Days Grace." His knee knocks against mine.

"Favorite food?"

"Anything edible." I shoot him a look and he throws his hands up in defeat. "I'm a guy. We like to eat."

"Favorite candy?"

"Reese's cups."

"Favorite sport?" His shoe rubs against my ankle, making me uncomfortable.

"Hockey."

"Favorite TV show?"

"Can we stop with the interrogation and just have a normal conversation?" his leg moved away. I nodded, taking a sip of my water. His dark eyes glaze over my face sexily. For a moment the world seems to spin a lot slower. But then the waitress comes back and asks for our orders. So the world turns.

And turns.

And turns.

Until his eyes tell it to stop again.

**So there you go:) Review,Review, Review!**

**PLZ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys, sorry it took so long. I was on vacation for the past three days and they didn't have good wifi so I couldn't update.**

**LoudNProud: That is how you spell it :) Yes, i think Dylan is going to make a reappearance eventually. You'll just have to wait and find out!**

**Do you guys think i'm going to fast with the plot? I feel like I'm rushing it...**

**Thanks for the reviews! It really helps me keep going!**

**Sadly, i don't own Max Ride. **

Ella was hassling me about wearing sweats outside when we heard the announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at our first stop, London!" The announcer clicked off, and that's when Ella really started to get annoying.

"We're here! Now put on that sundress and lets move!" She shoved me into the walk-in closet before telling Angel what she should wear. Huffing, I take a look at what Ella wants me to wear. it's a knee length orange dress, that blended into purple at the bottom. It was cute, I guess. Damn. I need to stay away from Nudge. I put it on, throwing my hair into a ponytail. Walking out, I grabbed some chapstick, applied it, and went to the door. Ella saw me, pulled my hair down, and walked away. Whatever. I lean against the door. I'm honestly so excited. I always wanted to see London. Everyone is always talking about how amazing it is.

"Ells, I'll meet you guys on the deck!" I yelled. "I'm going to make sure the guys aren't leaving without us!" I heard Ella yell back something incoherent, so I just left. Its not my fault I can't understand her. I basically sprint down the hallway, taking a quick glance at the gold wallpaper before exiting out the glass door at the end. The smell of the sea hits me almost immediately. I look over the side of the boat, seeing the waves tumble around the bottom of its metal hull.

"Pretty, huh?" I turned and there was Fang, his eyes sparkling with happiness. I nodded, smiling up at him. He holds out his hand and I take it, his warmth making my arm tingle.

"Yea. Where are the guys?" I asked, gently pulling away. His eyebrows scrunched, and he reached for my hand again. I pulled away. "I need an answer."

"They're waiting on the dock." he said, finally snagging my hand. I rolled my eyes. Who knew guys needed so much affection? Together we walked down to the dock. He swung our arms playfully, making me laugh.

"Fang," I stopped, suddenly feeling serious. He turned to face me. "What are we?" He ran his fingers through his hair, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know. That's up to you." He shrugged, looking down at me, waiting for an answer.

"I think…" I sighed. "I think we should just be friends." His eyes hardened. "At least for now." I added. I honestly don't know him well enough to start anything. Its been 3 days, for crying out loud! Even though I'm scarily attracted to him, he has a reputation for breaking tons of hearts. This is supposed to be vacation. Not a time for falling in love and getting your heart broken.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?" I think not knowing you is good. It makes it interesting." he dropped my hand, stepping a few inches back.

Something in me snapped. "Its your reputation, Fang. And I'm sorry. But since I don't know the real you, I'm trusting what people are saying. And they don't say the best things." he scoffed, anger suddenly blazing in his obsidian eyes.

"They say bad stuff about everyone! It doesn't matter who you are! Its gossip and trash. I thought you were one of those people who didn't care about all that crap!"

"Well I do." he turned away from me. "I just don't want to get hurt. This just isn't the right time. I'm sorry. If you really care at all, you can wait." He spun back around.

"I do care." he sighed. "Fine. I can respect that. But I need a favor." I smiled, trying to shake off the anger that still boiled inside of me.

"What?" he held up his arms, and started waddling to me like a penguin.

"I need a hug!" he pouted, and I laughed instantly giving in. His warm arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly. His warm smell instantly filled my nostrals making me snuggle into him more. This was our promise.

We got off the boat and onto the dock, finding everyone waiting. Ella stomped her heel. "What took you guys so long?" Iggy muttered something, then received a punch in the gut from Fang. We started to walk, getting ready to see London. When we got there, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. The roads were cleanly paved, with buildings lining the streets. It was kind of the New York, with red telephone booths at the corner of the streets.

Immediately, Ella and Nudge tried to drag us all into a clothing store. Sadly, the guys didn't put up a fight. I sighed while browsing through all the items. I found some cool t-shirts and some bracelets that I liked, but that was kind of it. I sifted through the racks of clothing, trying to show some interest. The guys looked like they were getting bored too. Ari was blindly staring at the flouresent lights, Iggy was waving at strangers through the glass, Gazzy was messing with something in his pocket, and Fang was-well, Fang. I turned back around, glancing at the models up on the walls.

"OH MY GOD! ITS NICK MARTINEZ!" Turning back again, I spotted a platinum blonde and her friend running up to Fang, desperation written all over their faces. They spoke in thick British accents and wore short skirts. Great. Now I have to deal with British whores too? Before I could walk over, Iggy grabbed my arm.

"Fang can deal with it." He told me. "Anyways, Ella's looking for you." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ella searching frantically through the store.

"Just fabulous." I pulled myself out of his grasp and went to talk to Ella, ignoring the giggling British sluts as I passed. "What do you want, Ella?" She turned and beamed at me, hauling me down the isles of clothing. Shoving me into a dressing room, she handed me a pencil skirt.

"Try it on. Now." I could hear her heels clacking back and forth impatiently as I tried it on. Ew. I hate skirts, and even if she bought it for me, there was no way in hell I was wearing it in public.

"Ready." Ella peaked in and squealed. She clapped her hands happily and disappeared again. Oh no. She came back with a tank top.

"No complaining. I'm just experimenting." I shrugged it on and looked at myself up and down. I'M A FREAKING SLUT. GAH.

"Ella!" I yelled and she came rushing into the dressing room. "What's wrong with you? I look like a whore!"

"No you don't. Come on, lets go show Nudge." she started dragging me out of the dressing room. I grabbed the edge.

"There is no way in hell I'm going out there like this!" I screamed, but she didn't listen. I was taken out of the dressing room. People were staring. Damn it! "Ella!" I whisper-yelled. "Please let me go." She didn't listen (of course) and hauled me up to Nudge.

"Oh my gosh Max you look so hot! I think we have our outfits for tonight!" Nudge started chattering to Ella excitedly. Angel came up, a horrified look on her face.

"What did they do to you?" her mouth dropped open. "I never thought I'd see the day, Maximum Ride is in a SKIRT!" she started dying with laughter. I huffed and turned to go back to the dressing room. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned back to see Fang. His eyes were wide, and I could see him trying to keep his mouth closed.

"Uh, Max…" his adam's apple bobbed in his throat and his eyes were pitch black. They dilated in and out, slowly. I could see the British sluts behind him, their eyes blazing with jealousy.

"Yes Fang?" Oh well, might as well take advantage of it. I trailed my hand down his rock hard chest, feeling his breath catch. I gently traced his abs, a permanent smirk of satisfaction etched onto my face. I ran my fingers back up, and placed my hand over his heart. It was ten times faster than normal. Good. I leaned into his ear, and whispered, "This doesn't change anything pretty boy. I'm still going blow your band away on stage tonight. You're getting drool on your shirt." with that, I stepped away, shot the British sluts one more glare, and walked back to the dressing room. The entire time I was thinking, _Damn, Max. You're good._

**Alrightly! i'll update as soon as i can! But, if you want it quicker, Review, people!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! i'm so so so so sorry! i took forever to update. i promise i'll try harder! Trust me, if i was reading this i would've shot myself in the head for not updating :P**

**thanks for all the feedback, it really helps.**

Finally, we were out of that hell hole and back on the streets of London. The breeze slightly ruffled my hair, making me want to tie it up to keep it out of my face. If I did, Nudge would kill me for sure. We turned the corner, Tower bridge _literally _towering above us. The sun had started to set, making a heavenly glow hit the bricks of each building. I turned to look at my shadow, seeing a girls silhouette against the pavement. I see Fang's too. Still tall, dark, and mysterious. There is really no open side to him. He is like a bridge that is closed off forever. And for now, that's okay. "You coming, Max?" Iggy asked, turning back from the group.

"Yeah." I turn back, beginning to follow them. "Hey Nudge?"

"Yea Max?"

"Where are we performing tonight?"

"They're having a festival in one of the parks and they needed some music. Both bands are playing there."

"Kay." We made our way to the park, the stars slowly drifting out into the sky. We made it to the entrance and signed ourselves in, grabbing our instruments from the bus that carried them everywhere. Nudge and Ella went off to pick costumes and the guys went to rehearse. So it was just me and Angel. Lanterns were spread through the trees, with ribbons strung out on the sidewalk. All the shops near the park were coated in lights, matching the stars. Beautiful. Angel looked at me.

"I never got to thank you for ever accepting me."

"Huh?"

"You let me in the band. I wanted to say thanks." A look of shock appeared on my face.

"Hun, if anything, I should be thanking you. You've glued the band together. You're amazing." She smiled, her whole face glowing.

"Thanks Max." We stood there for what felt like hours, and then I told Angel I needed to go find Ella and Nudge. I squeezed through the crowd towards backstage. I turned to find Iggy and Ella sitting on the bench in the back, talking quietly. I couldn't hear anything that they were saying, but after a few minutes Ella turned so that her head was in his lap. He gently stroked her black locks, and they continued to talk. Ella was laughing a lot, her musical voice carrying in the wind. I smiled. Iggy and Ella weren't something yet. But they will be. Once I tell Nudge.

I left them to be alone and found Nudge staring at her tiny mirror, touching up on whatever that eye makeup stuff is. "Nudge!" she looked up, her lips twisting up into an _I'm prepared to talk your ear off _smile.

"Hey! Come on, lets go get ready!" she turned, starting to haul me into the tent.

"Wait! I have to tell you something." Pushing me down into a chair, she glanced up at me in the mirror.

"What is it?"

"Iggy and Ella like each other!" her eyes turned to saucers. Slowly, she picked up the straightening iron, trying to take deep breaths.

"They like each other?" is it just me or does Nudge look disappointed?

"Is something wrong?" She shrugged, playing with my hair.

"I just kind of like him, that's all. I didn't tell anyone, but I was going to tell you guys after the show. But now…"

"Its okay Nudge, I know how you feel. But I think it might be best if you found someone else. We wouldn't want the band fighting."

"I guess," she started pinning up my hair, her agile fingers working on the bottom layers of my locks.

**Line break**

Nudge finished my hair in record time. It was just straight, and Nudge had finally caved, letting me wear jeans. "Oh jeans!" I yelled, hugging my legs. "I've missed you!" Nudge rolled her eyes, muttering something that sounded like: _you are so weird. Why am I friends with you?_ I ignored her and grabbed my shirt from the rack, going into the dressing room. We were all wearing a black off the shoulder shirts with rib cages on them. (A/N: No, not real rib cages!) I walked out to find both bands waiting outside. Fang looked hot as always, wearing his usual black attire. He smiled at me, and I returned it.

"We have an idea." he told me, his black eyes shimmering. I nodded, and each of the guys slowly pulled out different colored beanies. I fucking love beanies. Excuse my language.

"What's with the beanies?" he laughed, his musical voice filling my ears.

"Well, I thought that the keyboard player from each band should wear the same colored beanie. Same with everyone else." he gestured to the group.

"That's cool." he handed me a maroon colored beanie and pulled his over his head. And god, I almost feinted right there. Fang…..in a beanie. It can't get any hotter then that. (Well, yes it can but I'm not going there.) I turned to find Iggy and Ella in green, Nudge and Gazzy in Blue, and Angel and Ari in orange. I put mine on and Fang smiled. I took a deep breath. "Lets do this thing."

Me and my girls walked on stage quietly. The people waited anxiously for me to speak. I picked up my guitar, eyes scattering through the crowd. "Hey guys, pleasure to see everyone here." the crowd roared. "Tonight is a covers only night, so we will probably be doing things you've heard of before." I looked back at Nudge, who smiled. "We're the Eastern Lights, and the first song we are going to play for you is called Broken Wings by Flyleaf. Hope you enjoy." and with that, I started to play.

"_Thank you for being such a friend to me_

_Oh, I pray a friend for life_

_And have I ever told you how much you mean to me?_

_Oh, you're everything to me_

_And I am so lost for words_

_And I am so overwhelmed_

_Please don't go just yet_

_Can you stay a moment please?_

_We can dance together_

_We can dance forever_

_Under your stars tonight_

_And I am so overwhelmed_

_By a thousand broken wings_

_A thousand broken wings_

_close your eyes but don't dream too deep_

_And please pass me some memories_

_And when I fall you're underneath_

_A thousand broken hearts_

_Carried by a thousand broken wings_

_A thousand broken wings_

_A thousand broken wings_

_A thousand voices singing reasons_

_Of understanding why it happens_

_A thousand voices singing reasons_

_Of understanding why it happens_

_A thousand voices singing reasons_

_Of understanding why it happens."_

The music died off, leaving me panting into the microphone, the crowd screamed, wanting more. I turned to the back stage, to see Fang in his beanie smirking at me. He gave me a thumbs up, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. And for a moment, there was no other place I'd rather be.

**Yea, this is more of a filler chapter. I have to admit, its not too exciting. **

**Reviewing inspires me to write:P**

**Review!**


End file.
